I Love My Best Friend
by sarah-jess
Summary: Edward loves Bella, but he's the 'best friend.' will he ever get over his insecurities that he feels about telling her how much he loves her? or will he just be the best friend for the rest of his life? cannon pairings, with the exception of BXJ in beg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! yet another story, inspired by a few movies where the best friend doesn't get the girl. hope you enjoy. please review! :)**

**Epov**

"Oh, Edward!" she gushed, and proceeded to tell me about her date with Jacob. For the third time this week.

I wanted to listen, but I just couldn't. The rest of my sanity was being slowly ripped away with the rest of her talk about _him. _

I've always been her best friend and the way things seem, I always will be. I've loved her ever since she tripped into my life, and I couldn't turn back. Life without her would seem blank, meaningless. I'd rather be her friend than never be able to comfort her, talk to her again. I never believed I would actually fall in love, but here I am, in a diner, with the woman I love, rambling on about her date with that vile man.

I knew what he wanted and knew he would dump her after he got satisfied. I wont be pleased when it happens, but I had to be, like so many times before.

I wouldalways imagine we'd be sitting together on one side of the booth, cuddling and saying sweet nothings in each others ears.

But I knew that could never happen. I knew she'd never love me the way I loved her.

I was mesmerized by the way she talked, every movement her hand made when she was passionate about what she was talking about.

Every time she would say something that made her blush, she would have this small smile on her face that made everything go away. Every time she breathed, I could see her chest rise and fall so delicately**.** It was intoxicating.

But for me, she would never be mine. I would never be able to hold her passionately, to kiss her lovingly or show her how much I love her.

I snapped out of my reverie just in time for her to ask me the question that would ultimately make my day.

"Edward, mind coming over so we can watch a movie or two?" Her brown doe eyes lulled me in, and her pink tongue darting out of her mouth made it almost impossible not to kiss her.

"Sure, Bella," I smiled at her and she smiled back, pleased that I would choose her over a night of drinking my sadness away.

But she didn't know that, and I refused to tell her. If I told her that, I'd have to tell her the reason why and she'd reject me. I couldn't take any rejection.

I stood up and walked to the other side of the booth to help her up.

I couldn't ignore the way her simple jeans and tee shirt fit her in a way that showed all of her curves. I looked away from her, not trusting myself, and waved down the waiter.

"Keep the change," I said, and placed a hundred dollar bill in his hand before Bella looked up.

When she did, I softlytook her hand, and led her out of the diner.

Bella let go of my hand, and ran in front of me to my car.

She touched the silver paint, and started to jump up and down. "I won!" she said, her voice carefree and light.

I smiled and ran up to her, lightly poking her back with my finger.

"Gotcha!"

She grumbled and stuck her tongue out at me,thenran around the car and slid in with ease.

_I love you,_ I wanted to say, but simply couldn't.

I opened the car door, and 'plunked' into my seat, as Bella likes to call it. I closed the door and buckled in, and she followed suit.

I turned to Bella. "Do you mind if we stop by the market?"

She smiled at me and patted my hand that was now resting on the clutch.

"I need to get a few things as well**,**" She said.

I simply nodded as a response, and tapped the button to start the car.

The drive to the market was silent. The car was filled with awkward tension that I desperately wanted to break, and silent musings from my inner self. As soon as we were in the market, we split ways.

She went to the candy aisle, I went to the booze.

Should it be beer or hard liquor? I didn't want to get too piss ass drunk, but I didn't want to smell like beer either.

I picked up the vodka and made my way to the register.

There was a 10 items or less register with nobody in line, and it was open. _Perfect,_ I thought to myself.

I strolled up to the register, and the cashier looked me over, probably screwing me with her mind by now.

I put the bottle up on the conveyer belt and refused to look at the woman working the register.

I heard laughter from the back of the market and could easily identify it as Bella's.

"Hold this please," I almost shouted at the cashier. She looked stunned and nodded.

I rushed my way to the back of the store where I heard her giggle, and _his_ laugh.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her in his embrace, her face bright red.

He was looking at her with extreme lust in his eyes, and I remembered her telling me she thought it was love. She was dead wrong.

She saw me, and her eyes told me what she couldn't, or didn't want to say out loud.

I knew there would be no just us tonight. It would be her and him, and me drinking away my troubles, yet again.

I stalked down the alcohol aisle again and picked up a bottle of rum.

I didn't want to think right now, because that would lead to something I really wouldn't be able to stop and I don't think Bella would appreciate it.

I placed the rum on the conveyor belt and the cashier rang it up.

She was glaring at me, but as soon as I smiled at her, she pursed her lips and jutted her chest out.

"What time do you get out of work, Honey?" I said, disgusted with myself but finding no other outlet.

"Nine," she tried topurr, but it sounded like a bad muffler on an old**,** broken down car.

"Perfect," I smirked at her, and looked her over.

_If Bella is my heaven, then this is my hell**,** _I thought to myself. _Might as well go thoroughly._

**Bpov**

I left him, but I didn't want to. I wanted it to be us, as friends tonight, just having fun.

But then Jacob made me laugh, and he made my day.

It's not that Edward doesn't make me happy, he's the best thing thats ever happened to me**. **It's the fact he seems distant every time he's around me.

My thoughts were a distracted haze as Jacob slowly dragged his lips from my collarbone up to my ear.

I shivered, and I could feel his smile on my neck.

This didn't feel right, but I could always take second best. That's all I could ask for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: holy crap! six reviews.... woah...  
i promised a shout out, and a longer chapter, and i can only promise one. i tried to write a longer one, but it just didn't want me to. my sincerest apologies. =/  
I thank _I'M-A-BORED-LOSER, geekyguirl, CrazZy-BunNy, lovesanime92, triss22_, and _Emmybooboo_ for reviewing!  
Also to megtreat3, and ljcargile for adding the story to story alerts; wolfie witch for adding this story to her favorites, and Lycaon118 for author alerting me. Thanks a ton! and hope you enjoy.**

"_RIIIINNNNGGG!!"  
_

The shrill ring of the phone made me almost jump out of my bed, and not to mention give me a massive headache. I opened my eyes, and searched for the phone. My room was a mess, clothes scattered, sheets all over the place, and a ton of books on the floor.

_What the hell happened last night? _I looked over to my right side, and very sound sleeping woman was asleep on my bed, stark naked.

_Great! Just what I wanted to start the day with!_

The telephone rang again, and I stumbled my way to find it. It was underneath my boxers, and I answered it as soon as I put them on.

"Hello?" I mumbled, the headache increasing, and the vile taste in my mouth becoming more prominent.

"Hi!" I heard my favorite voice, and my mood instantly peaked, and then dropped when I realize she ditched me for _him _last night. "How are you?"

"Could be better." I rubbed my eyes, opened the door, and stumbled out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned, and a bit panicky.

I stepped carefully down the hallway, and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit, complete and total shit.

"Are you there?" her voice began to get more panicked. "EDWARD! Are you dead!?"

"No, I'm not dead," I said calmly. "I have a hangover, and if you intend to shout into the receiver, I'm going to hang up."

_You made a complete and total ass of yourself, Edward._ I was struggling with myself right now. _Now she's going to go ask you all about 'why?', 'who?', 'what?', 'where?', 'how?'. Face it Edward, you're never going to get her, stop wasting your time._

I couldn't, I knew I couldn't. She's my drug, a fancy brand that can't ever be replaced, not in a million years.

"WHAT!?" she screamed into the phone. "I'm coming over there right now, bye."

She hung up.

It took me a moment to figure out that she wasn't messing with me; she was actually going to come over. I quickly brushed my teeth, and took four aspirins from the bottle, two for me, and two for the girl who was in my bed. I scuttled my way back into my room, just to find that the woman was gone. I almost pumped my fist in the air, but I had other things to clean up.

I picked up the books from the floor, and put them back on the shelf. I was about to actually put some clothes on, but then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. I ran out of my room, down the hallway, to the front door.

I opened it, and Bella came storming in, looking _very _pissed off. She huffed, strolled past me, and sunk onto my couch.

"Err, I'll be right back," I said, and ran to my room and threw the door open.

I rifled through my closet until I pulled out jeans, and polo. I threw them right on, and ran back to the living room. I didn't see her anywhere, so I walked down the hallway, checking every door.

She was in her room, the one I set aside for her, setting up a dvd, and pulling candy out of her bag. She smiled at me, and patted the space next to her on the bed.

I switched the light switch off, and joined her. I had an irresistible urge to grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek like a nervous teenager, but hell, I didn't even have that much self-confidence to do it. I clenched my teeth, and intertwined my hands, not trusting them if they were going to be free. She scooted back on the comforter, and snuggled against a pillow.

_I wish I was that pillow. Just to hold her, just to kiss her and make her feel right…_

It was another chick flick, not that I minded, but it was one of those where the best friends never get the girl. I paid no attention, and I focused on just her.

* * *

About an hour later, she had fallen asleep. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen when awake, but asleep, she was just angelic.

Her mouth was slightly open, and she was snoring softly. Her body had relaxed, and she stretched out on the bed. Her shirt had risen slightly, showing off her creamy skin.

I reached over, and softly touched the skin that was exposed. She sighed, and rolled over, giving me a fantastic view of her butt. She rolled over again, and she was smiling.

_Odd, _I thought, It probably was a dream.

I wrapped the blankets around her, and stood up. If I were to be in a room with my lovely 23 year old friend, I would be the 24 year old in need of pain, dire pain.

I walked around the bed and caressed her cheek. _I love you. I will always love you._ "Sweet dreams, My love," I whispered, and backed out of the room.

**Bpov**

My thoughts were jumbled, and I thought I heard something for a second, it sounded like Edward. "Sweet dreams, My love."

"He loves me," i murmured, that fact lulling me to sleep. "He loves me.."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this is the other ending I wanted.. well, not wanted, but was better then the tanya one. if your confused about anything, just ask, and if you have any ideas of what they should be cowering from, drop me a pm, or review. well, thanks, and heres the edited... and different ending one.**

The sun arose, and I left without telling Edward goodbye. He would understand that I actually needed to go to work once in a while.

The night I left Edward for Jacob, we had taken our relationship one step further. It was amazing, but I just didn't feel that spark. Walking into my apartment, I went to my bedroom and pulled out my favorite book, Frankenstein.

_I see by your eagerness and the wonder and hope which your eyes express, my friend, that you expect to be informed of the secret with which I am acquainted; that cannot be; listen patiently until the end of my story, and you will easily perceive why I am reserved upon that subject. I will not lead you on, unguarded and ardent as I then was, to your destruction and infallible misery. Learn from me, if not by my precepts, at least by my example, how dangerous is the acquirement of knowledge and how much happier that man is who believes his native town to be the world, than he who aspires to become greater than his nature will allow._

This book to me was nothing but fact, the truth of it was too real.

I tried to love someone who had no feelings for me and It failed. I knew Edward didn't love me, it was just friendship for him. For me to hope he had one ounce of genuine love for me in his body was stupid on my part, and ignorant on his. What he said last night must have been to some girl he called, because it was certainly not meant for me.

The bliss that I felt before I learned I loved Edward was so much better then this agony that I endured trying to love him without him loving me back.

I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed, hoping sleep would dull my thoughts, and stop my mind from concluding this situation, but I couldn't sleep.

I sighed in defeat, and rolled off the bed. How did this get this far? I wasn't supposed to love Edward, that I knew. But what I couldn't grasp was why he didn't love me. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't figure it out.

I haven't told him I love him yet, so how am I supposed to know if he loves me?

Something in me knew I had to tell him soon, even if it destroyed our friendship.

If me telling him was the right thing, I wouldn't know what would happen, whether it being good or bad.

My phone rang, and I flipped it open.

"Bells!" hearing my dads voice was the best thing for me right now.

"Hi, Dad!" I said, and a genuine smile appeared on my face.

He chuckled, and continued.

Epov-~~~~~~~~

I tilted my head back as the burning liquid ran down my throat. This was unacceptable, but hey, better then killing myself, right?

Emmett's first came in contact with my shoulder, and I grabbed his hand, and punched him in the stomach.

My brothers knew I needed a release from the stress, so they thought more liquor and kicking each others ass would help. In their minds it did, but right now, my memories were coming back to me.

I suddenly had an urge to go revive what I stored in my mind, just to acknowledge the fact that I was there through everything that Bella had go through after I met her.

_~five years ago~_

_The first day of college was exciting for me, but I think my parents were the most excited. My brother jasper decided to skip college, and go to culinary school, and my other bother Emmett, was drafted into the NFL before he started any of his classes. _

_The duty of college was put on me, the youngest, and they expected me to succeed. No pressure, right?_

_I never really wanted to go to college. Concert pianist was always on my mind, buy I never had the guts to tell my parents._

_Tanya thought I should go for it, but I wasn't sure._

_Tanya was my girlfriend if three years. I never tried to look for anyone else, because she seemed content with me._

_I took one last look at my schedule before I made my way to my first class. I felt someone crash into me, and I steadied them. I took one look, and I was hooked. _

_The most beautiful pair of big brown eyes looked up At me, and then she froze._

_That peaked my curiosity even more, because nobody had reacted to me like that before._

_She blushed, and quickly detached herself and stepped away. _

_"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, and then ran off. _

_-later that day-_

_The first day was exhausting, yet refreshing, but in all honesty I was glad for it to be over._

_I scouted for my dorm, room 27._

_I rounded the corner, and there it was, blue and inviting._

_Two names were posted on the door. One was mine, and the other one was an Isabella Swan._

_I opened the door, and the same girl I ran into earlier looked up from her book, and blushed._

_"so," she fidgeted with the page of the book. "you're my roommate?"_

_-four years ago-_

_"Edward!" bells shouted. "help me get this stupid thing on!"_

_I came running into he room, and sure enough, her hand was trying to grasp the zipper._

_"here, let me get that." slowly pulling the zipper up, my hand grazed hers, and I felt that spark I had been feeling for the past year._

_She turned towards me, and i sucked my breath in. She was breathtaking as a bride. She caught me staring, and she blushed. _

_I knew i had fallen in love with her that first day I met her, But i wouldn't have imagined I'd be the one giving her away at her Vegas wedding._

_Yeah, a Vegas wedding._

_Her and her finance decided they wanted to elope in Vegas._

_Bella, James, Tanya, and I were the only ones that were going to see the wedding, and I was excited._

_I wasn't excited to see her get married, hell no._

_I was excited to see her as a bride, to see what she looked like in white, with that beautiful smile of hers, and that blush._

_The music began, and she asked me, "ready?"_

_I looked at her skeptically. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"_

_She chuckled, and shuffled her feet._

_I placed my hand over hers. "Calm down. It's your big day, be happy." I murmured in her ear._

_She looked up at me, and I smiled and kissed her cheek._

_I guided her down the aisle and I burst with rage. _

_Tanya was kissing James in such a way, it should be considered x-rated._

_Bells shrieked, and ran. Tanya and James pulled apart, and he tried to run after Bella, but my fist affectively stopped him._

_He fell to the floor, and I ran out of the chapel, not caring about the cheaters inside._

_Bella was right by my car, crying, and looking helpless._

_I scooped her up in my arms and gently put her down in the passenger seat of the car._

_Sobs still racked her body as I drove, but I had to get away before I did anything irrational or stupid._

_-one year ago-_

_"Bella! Hurry up!" _

_It was our college graduation ceremony and she was going to make us late, again. _

_"Coming! Coming!"_

_She ran down the stairs, and looked around._

_I held up her gown and cap. "Looking for this?" I smirked._

_She ran up to me and hugged me. "Ah! I love you Edward!"_

_I froze, and she blushed._

_She didn't mean it, at least not the way I wanted to._

_I grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door._

_We had decided to swear off any significant relationships for the time being. If I were to be in her shoes, it would have taken much longer to cope with what happened then she did. From the first day I met her, almost every second of my time is taken up with ways to tell her I love her._

_James had started rumors as soon as we left Vegas. Nasty, horrible rumors that she shouldn't have to deal with._

_When the rumors began, she wrote some sort of note. It said:_

_Love me._

_I didn't understand what it meant. Was it some sort of code? Was it just gibberish? Was it a confession to someone?_

_I didn't know, and I tried to find out, but I never figured it out._

_It still puzzles me she could think this way about someone, that I don't know about._

_How much torture could she put me through until I crack? How much will she make me endure before we both get broken?_

_She walked across the stage with dignity, grace, and a small smile on her face. I wanted to go up to her, to say how proud I am, to kiss her until she faints, but I can't. _

_My irresponsible side wanted to say, just fuck it! She's going to be with you either way._

_But my conscience kept telling me to not say anything, that when the time was right I would tell her._

_But hell, It's been four years of waiting for the right moment, four years of opportunity, four years of not getting what I want. I was tired of it, but I kept chanting in my head, this is all for Bella, be there for her, she needs it._

_We had agreed on dinner at my parents house, and my mother cornered me when we got there. _

_"Edward," She didn't need to say anything else, I knew what she needed to know, and what her suspicions were._

_"No, Mother," Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose._

_"I know she doesn't feel the same. I know she doesn't want me."_

_She nodded, and I followed her back into the house._

_This was the end of our college days, but we agreed to live together in a way. She had her apartment, but she had plenty of room in my house, and she was always welcomed. _

-Back to present-

Jasper's fist pounded on my stomach, and I pushed him back.

I was getting too caught up in my memories to realize we were still fighting.

I had an irresistible urge to call Tanya and say she was a cheating bitch, and broke my love's heart, but I wouldn't. Bella had taken enough of my broken promises, I couldn't give her another thing to hate me for.

My feeling were stable about telling her before these last few days, but somehow they got screwed up. She means everything to me, so why am I being such an ass?

Why do I bother? Why do I stay? Why do I care!?

I must have said it out loud, because Emmett, and Jasper abruptly stopped fighting.

I fell to my knees, gripping my hair, and gasping because of the pain in my heart.

"Dude," Emmett shook me, but I didn't get up. This was just too much to handle.

-

Bpov-

"Dad, are you sure it's not over the top?" I asked again for the millionth time tonight.

He said this was supposed to be a police ball, but this looked like cheap dresses and rented suits.

"Yes, Bella. You look beautiful, don't worry," he reassured me, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

He merely nodded in response like usual. Ah, back to same anti-social dad.

This was excruciatingly boring. Even if it was spending time with him, it wasn't entertaining, or the most fun, but it was actually spending time with him, and he _seemed _happy.

The formality of this event was non-existent. You could tell this was some cheap hotel all fancied up, and most of the cops and hookers dressed up one notch.

My liking for cops just went down a few thousand notches.

Ah, well, can't argue with that, I'm already in love with a piano player.

My throat immediately went dry, and I closed my eyes.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, _I chanted in my head over and over again, until I calmed down.

Edward was my air, I needed him to breathe, to live, to do anything.

Opening my eyes, I saw everyone cowering on the floor from something, or someone.

"Hello, my Bella. Fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise, James."


	4. Chapter 4:REWRITTENagain

**A/N: so, well i'm sorry. lets check back, shall we? Well, there was written I Love my best Friend one.. but i had to change it for twilighted... there was option two after that... nobody liked it, and hell, i didn't like it.**

**Lets try for three, shall we? I'm sorry about everything, AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. even if you don't want to give me suggestions... just don't put "update soon" in a review or pm. I'd like to know what i'm doing wrong, or i'm doing right. My apologies, and my thanks. -Sarah. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING WRONG, OR POSSIBLY DOING RIGHT. thank you :D  
**

Bpov

"James Hunter, we've got you surrounded." The voices seemed distant, as if they were in another room.  
James was tackled before he said anything.  
Why was James here? I didn't know, but I waned to find out.  
"Dad!" I shouted as soon as they took James away. Charlie brushed his pants with his hands, and smiled at me. He walked up to me, and patted my head.  
"You alright there, kiddo?"  
"Yep," I smiled back at him, and then grumbled. The party was still on, and the delay was over before it began. Great.

-Epov-  
Emmett shook me again, and when that didn't work, he poured a cup of freezing water on my head.  
"What the fuck, Emmett!?" I shouted. Didn't he know anything about silent suffering?  
His eyebrows raised, and he smirked and patted my back. "I told you he wasn't dead," he said, and then went back to fighting with Jasper. I grimaced and got up. I knew they weren't trying to be asses, it was just the way they were.  
I stretched my muscles, and rolled my neck; hearing that crack and feeling it felt so good.  
I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a shot glass, and poured myself some absinthe.  
Hallucinogenic. Exactly what I needed at this point.  
I picked the shot glass up, and braced myself.  
The liquid burned my throat, and made my head spin. Oh, absinthe was my favorite by far.  
I poured myself another shot, and swigged it down.  
Two should be enough, but third times a charm.  
I poured my final shot, and downed it faster than the first two.  
I stood up and waited for a second.  
Head spinning? Nope. All clear.  
I walked to my room and laid down. I stared at her picutre for what seemed like forever, and then she just popped out.  
What's wierd though, is she didn't come out of the picture, she came out of the door.  
Her hair seemed like her fingers ran through it countless times today, and she was looking very pretty in a blue dress and heels.  
"Ah, my Bella," I said, knowing this was a hallucination. "Come sit here,"  
I patted the empty space on the bed next to me and she sat.  
She blushed, and I smiled.  
Boy, she was so pretty any time of the day.  
I leaned forward, and brushed my lips against hers. Her lips felt just as I had always imagined; soft, warming and a bit damp from the lip biting she always does.  
Did I die from an overdose? Because this was the best heaven anyone could possibly have.  
Her hands wove themselves into my hair, and I leaned down so she was laying on the bed. Dreams went this far, hallucinations didn't.  
I pried my lips from hers, and looked down.  
She was flustered, and her beautiful chest rose up and down with her ever ragged breath.  
Out of the side of my eye, I saw Bella in the corner of the room.  
What the hell?  
I looked back to the bed, and Bella was still trying to get her breath.  
They were both in the same outfit.  
Was this the hallucination? Two Bella's? Or was one my imagination, and the other real?  
Either way, I was screwed.

Bpov-  
.hell.  
I should be laughing my ass off that he's making out with a pillow, or beating it up because I was jealous of it.  
Yeah, an inanimate object that can't possibly love him as much as I do.  
I grimaced, and he looked at me. I froze, but then he went back to focusing on the goddamn pillow.  
I glared at it. I was being childish, but I didn't care.  
He started to kiss the pillow again, but abruptly stopped and looked up at me.  
"Okay," he said in a slight slurred voice. He still sounded sexy as hell. "Whose the real Bella?"  
"I am," I said, and then he looked back at the stupid pillow. What the hell  
His brows furrowed in confusion, and then he murmured, "Don't go, Bella!"  
Did his imaginary Bella just leave him? Wait, he was imagining kissing me?  
I had to laugh, but I was jumping for joy on the inside. His eyes snapped up to mine.  
"Wait, you're actually here?" His voice was questioning if I was actually here or not.  
I smiled, and walked closer to the bed.  
"Yep!" I sang, a bit too cheery for my liking.  
He smiled back, and patted the seat next to him, and I sat.  
"So, what made you dress up and look more beautiful than you already are?" he asked, and I blushed.  
Wait, he made a move! I smiled even wider. This was getting better and better by the second.  
He brushed the hair that had fallen into my face out of the way, and then started to massage my scalp.  
Oh god, that felt so good.  
He moved behind me and put his legs on either side of my body.  
Jumbled thoughts, speech impediment...oh boy, this was just going to get better.  
I kicked the stupid pillow out of the way. Back off bitch, he's mine!  
His breath tickled my skin on my neck, and I let out an inaudible moan.  
He started to kiss my neck, and I melted into him.  
His kisses moved from my neck to my jaw, and his hands moved from my scalp to my hips.  
"Why hello there," He murmured, still kissing the underline of my jaw.  
"Hi," I barely managed to get out before he moved his kisses to my face and I couldn't breathe, let along speak.  
"How are you today," He kissed me again, and his lips were dangerously close to mine.  
I merely nodded, and he kissed me.

And oh, what a kiss that was.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've decided to re-do chapter five. It made absolutely no sense, and chapter six was worse. So, heres the better chapter five, and thanks to whoevers sticking with me._**

**_Thanks to Cassie, qjmom, and everyone else._**

**_Oh, and you too kappy, how could I forget you._**

**_If you don't mind, take a glance at the chapter before this. Clear your mind of the un-necessary phone call, and angst. I'm sorry about this, but I hated the last chapter, and chapter six was a wreck. This makes much more sense, and it benefits everyone._**

**_Enjoy._**

"Morning sunshine," Edward turned around from the stove, and smiled at me.

"Morning," I grumbled and leaned on the kitchen table. "Wacha up to?"

"Making breakfast," He picked up his spatula, kissed me on the cheek and went back to cooking.

"What was that for?" I asked as I sat down.

"Nothing," I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was hiding a smirk.

"I'm going to catch you laughing at me one of these days," I yawned and stretched. "You'd better be ready for it."

"Oh, I will be," He turned around, and just as I suspected, that smirk was plastered on his face.

"Now your going to get it!" I jumped up, and tackled him. He fell to the floor. "You didn't even try to do anything!"

"I know," His smirk grew wider, as he flipped us over.

"In the kitchen?" My eyes widened, and he rolled off of me.

I was just joking.

"Very funny," He got up and went back to cooking breakfast. I sat back down.

What was so wrong that he became mad?

We didn't do anything last night, and I was fine with that. Was he not?

I looked out into the forrest, and pondered.

What was he so mad about?

Was it the fact that we didn't do anything last night?

Or was it the fact I was still with Jacob.

Jacob.

Why did I do this?

I had wanted Edward for so long, but I took what was available.

Knowing that Edward's available, it seemed ironic that I wasn't.

All odds were stacked against us.

Best friends were never meant to be somehow.

Maybe it was just a stupid fantasy.

A stupid fantasy I longed to live.

A tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts as the scent of pancakes bombarded my senses.

"Your breakfast," He bowed, grabbed his food, and sat outside. His tone was still either pissed off, or fighting with himself. I couldn't tell.

Whatever.

Wasn't my fault he was mad.

Or was it?

Epov-

She just didn't get it.

She didn't fucking get it.

She thought she could just do anything, anything at all, and it would be okay.

It was never okay.

She liked to fuck with me. She liked to make me miserable.

Did I like it?

No.

But I was masochist when it came to her.

I would stay no matter what.

It was all for her.

And somehow, in my mind, I knew that wouldn't change.

I got up out of the lawn chair, and walked inside of the kitchen.

Bella wasn't there.

Why did I care?

I don't know.

I love her.

Thats the only real justification I have.

I tossed my plate carelessly in the sink, and started to rummage around the refrigerator.

Taking out the vodka, I took one long swig and put in back in.

She wouldn't care.

I had kissed her, and she tackled me.

Why did that affect me so much?

She still had Jacob.

That son of a bitch I wanted to strangle.

You know what? That sounds like a great idea.

I walked to the den, grabbed Bella's phone and my keys, and walked out of the door.

He didn't deserve her.

She didn't deserve me.

I wanted her to be with me.

Life wasn't fair.

I hopped into my car, started it up, and drove to that bastards shit of an apartment.

Pulling up to the driveway, I got out, popped the trunk, and pulled my tire iron out.

Why was I doing this again?

I hated him for having Bella.

He cheated on her.

How did I know?

I just knew.

I strolled up, knocked on his door, and when he opened it, punched him in the face.

Two girls shrieked, grabbed their clothes, and ran out the back.

I knew he was cheating on her.

Never underestimate my judgment.

He stumbled back, quite late I may add, and grabbed the wall with the hand that was not on his face.

I smiled.

Bastard got what was coming to him.

"Leave Bella alone," My tone must have been menacing, because he nodded. "And I mean it. If you don't, lets just say you'll never have existed."

I backed out of his house, and jumped into my car.

No reasons to not be together anymore.

No reasons to not love each other.

As soon as I was at my house, I ran to the door, and flung it open.

Bella looked at me shocked, and then she walked to me a bit and stopped.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I never meant to be. I'm sorry," Her eyes weren't pleading, they were somehow filled with an apology.

My feet, on their own accord, moved forward as my hands moved around her waist.

No time had to be wasted.

No time to be spent on meaningless things.

Only time for us.

"I love you," I breathed and kissed her.

My lips molded perfectly with hers, as her tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues did a rhythmic dance before I pulled away. I softly brushed her cheek with my palm, and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, too," She murmured, and rested her head on my chest.

She loved me.

Things would be alright.

Maybe best friends could love each other.

Maybe dreams do come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No more changes to be made. At all. I promise, that there will be no drastic re-writes for this story anymore.  
I'm sorry, and here's the next chapter.**

"What did you do last night?" He twirled a strand of my hair in between his fingers. I his my face in his chest.

We had been snuggling for a good hour or so, and chatting mindlessly.

I knew this was going to come up. I just didn't know when.

"Went to the 'police ball', or whatever you call it, with my dad," I tried to make it sound like thats all that happened. Unfortunately, Edward likes specific details.

"It seems you leaving something out," His face was in my hair now. Would telling him I love him stall him for a bit?

I could try.

"Love you."

He put a finger under my chin, and lifted it. His eyebrow was raised questioningly. "And?"

"And.." I mumbled, and hid my face in his chest. "James crashed it. He wasn't there for me, or anyone else. Apparently, he was here with," I had trouble saying her name, "Tanya. He got drunk and decided to play with his gun at some random place. He had no idea I was going to be there."

I was hoping he'd drop it.

"James?" He practically snarled, and I flinched.

Things were perfectly fine, and now he was mad. Again.

All because I couldn't tell my best friend lies.

I pushed myself up off of his chest.

"And? What about James?"

He shook me. "James! The James who cheated on you!"

"Do I care about James now!?" I screamed, and got up off of the couch. "Do you think James matters? All I care about right now is you and me, and if you can't see that-" He kissed me before I could say anything.

Now he was stalling.

I didn't mind the least bit.

He knew I was being a bit of a drama queen at this point, and he must've seen through it.

He pushed me back onto the couch, and hitched my leg up on his thigh.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, and he smirked at me.

"I think we should go on our first date first," He got up off of me, and I felt a sense of loss. It was quickly replaced, as Edward grabbed my hand and crushed me to him once I was off of the couch.

"What would you like to do, love?" He asked.

He called me love.

I did an internal happy dance.

"Oh, I don't know. Italian?" I just blurted out whatever. I was still basking in the thought he called me love.

"Get dressed, and I'll meet you out in a few," He winked at me, and went to the kitchen.

I ran to his room and did a funky, only seen behind closed doors, dance.

Life was good.

Epov-

What was I doing in the kitchen again?

Reservations for Bella Italia. Right.

Reluctantly picking up the card that a waitress gave me last time I went there, I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A bubblegum chewing woman answered the phone.

"I'd like to make a reservation for two, please."

"Wait a second," She popped her gum.

I felt like breaking the damn phone.

Bella thought the James deal was just a game.

It wasn't to me.

If he dared to even go near her, I would-

"Got it. Thanks. Bye." The annoying lady hung up the phone.

Less agitation, which meant a little bit of time to think.

She always thought everything could not be taken seriously.

The thought of him having a gun made my blood boil.

Bella strolled into the kitchen, grabbed her purse from the table, and walked out.

She was never really a purse person until she started her job.

Her job.

I hated it down to the very last drop of hate I had.

They made her seem like she wasn't a human being.

They made her seem like she could do anything.

She couldn't, and we both knew that.

If she could boost the dreams of girls everywhere, good.

But if it somehow backfired, just because of this movie deal, I would take her into hiding.

No need to make her less of a person.

She's impossibly perfect and imperfect the way she is.

And I love her for being that way.

Even if it did seem impossibly hard to keep up with her.

I would do it every day until I died.

She mattered everything and more to me.

I heard the car start up, and I ran out of the house, locked it, and slid into the car.

"Where are we headed?" She asked. We had been here a million times before.

All those times not knowing we loved each other.

All of that time wasted.

I didn't answer her.

Complete silence comforted me for once as I held her hand over the clutch.

Things would be okay.

I drove, and drove, until we finally came to a stop in front of the restaurant.

She got out as I got out, and I gave the valet my keys.

My arm automatically wrapped around her waist, and her head rested on my shoulder as we walked.

This seemed like an oddly familiar position.

Her book.

This was a scene in her book.

A book I loved to death.

A book that seemed like it was her and me, but in another world. Another circumstance.

I shook the thought from my head.

She could start a whole new book. A book about our lives together.

A book about our love, now knowing we love each other.

That sounded cheesy, but I didn't care.

I opened the door, and she walked in front of me, and up to the hostess.

The hostess was chewing gum.

Figures.

"May I help-" She looked up from her book, and ogled me. "you?"

Old muffler sound again. Couldn't they get a better sound to be their bad purr?

She took a glance at Bella, and her jaw dropped.

"Your-Your-Your-" The hostess stumbled for words, and grabbed a pen and the book she was reading.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan," Bella smiled and autographed her book.

"Okay, so like, what, like, happens in the fourth book?" She was completely unfocused on me.

I cleared my throat, and she looked up. "Cullen. Table for two."

She nodded, and looked through the reservations. She smiled as she looked up and grabbed menus. "Right this way."

She led us to the back of the restaurant and left as soon as we sat.

She didn't pester.

She didn't cling to the table.

For once, I was grateful of Bella's fame.

Was I ever jealous?

No.

I had no reason to be.

Bella didn't sit across from me. She sat next to me.

Both of my arms were wrapped around her, as my head rested on her shoulder.

"What do you think we should get?" She mumbled, and I nibbed on her ear.

She was always cute.

She giggled, and pointed to the single thing we'd order every time we came here.

Mushroom ravioli.

The waiter strolled up to our table, and got his pad ready.

"What will it be folks?" He asked. He didn't ogle Bella, and that, I was grateful for.

"Mushroom ravioli, and a bottle of your finest wine," I said, and focused on Bella's neck.

Two purple spots were forming.

I kissed them both.

I hated hurting her, and I hated marking her.

She turned to me, and captured my lips with hers. My hands rubbed small circles into her hips and her hands wove themselves into my hair.

All too soon, the wine came, and we had to break apart.

Oh, and for air too.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked. We both shook our heads.

"Your dinner will be served shortly," And with that, he left.

I focused on her.

She focused on me.

All we did was stare at each other until the food came.

And after we ate the food, we kissed to the car.

Then we started to kiss on the way home.

And somehow, the sexual tension was built in some enormous size, because the minute we got in the house, there wasn't any boundaries.

All I knew was that I had to buy a new headboard.

And a new pillow.

And possibly, a new desk chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I thought this was longer... :(. Anywho, This... is Yay! or Nay?... This was my first 'putting it on fanfic' attempt at a bit of fluffy smut, and I don't know how I did. Thanks, and Please leave your thoughts._**

Somehow, my foot got tangled in between his, and I brought us both tumbling down on a desk chair.

I though I heard something crack, but I couldn't be sure. I was preoccupied with a man who was aroused, and sucking on my neck right now. He pulled my shirt up and off. I blushed, and he caught my lips in his for a sweet yet passionate kiss. He picked me up off of the desk chair, and gently tossed me onto the bed.

I giggled for some odd reason, and he jumped on the bed and landed on his knees. What couldn't he do? His leg swung around me, as he crawled up my body, and captured his lips with my own. He had unbuttoned his shirt, and now it was my duty to slip it off of him, and cop a feel. I pushed the silky material off his shoulders, and my hands slid across the vast plain that was his chest. He was so god-like in every way. And I loved it. He began to suck on my neck. I moaned, and my back arched. He took the opportunity to slip my bra off, and attach his hands to my breasts. What was it with guys and brea-Oh, God that felt so damn good.

He raised his head from my neck to meet my eyes, and he smirked. "Do you want me to do that again?" He moved his palm from my breast, and I brought it back down. "Yes," I moaned, and he went back to work. Never in my life had I experienced something like this that was so amazing, so sexy, and so pleasing. And we hadn't even taken our pants off yet.

His hands moved down to my pants, and he pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned the button. I didn't realize that the whole time, his touch was igniting my senses. It felt like sparks were flowing between us with every touch, and it was constantly amplifying. I didn't know If I could last much longer, I thought I would faint with so much pleasure.

The slow burning decent began as he lifted my hips, and pulled my pants fully off. His teeth grazed my hip bone as they latched onto my panties, and then ripped them right off. I pulled his head up to mine before he could do any more damage to my coherency, and kissed him. While I was doing that, I managed to pull his pants and boxers down.

I pulled away, and realized how _big _he was. There was no way he could fit in me. And if he could, wouldn't it hurt?

He sat up, and I passed him whatever condom was in my drawer. If it fit him it was a miracle. He ripped open the package, and rolled it on with ease. I thought of backing out, but then I realized, I wanted this. We would finally be together in the way I had dreamed about so many times before. I laid back down, and he laid on top, only putting the weight on his elbows. We both looked down as he slowly slid into me. I grimaced as my face turned up. He kissed me, and fully inserted himself.

I moaned, and he grabbed my hips. The electricity between us was nothing like this was. It was beautiful, it was amazing, and it was.. full of feathers?

I didn't realize that Edward had bit a pillow, and it ripped apart. He gripped the headboard behind me, and started to pump faster. I matched his every thrust and moan. My mind was shouting at me that this was just a dream, but I knew better then that. This wasn't a dream, this is what I've always wanted. I thought I heard some wood snap, but in that same instance, I lost all inhibitions. I let go. Edward and I both fell off the cliff of ecstasy together, and it was the single best thing to ever happen to me.

My back arched, and he gripped me tighter then he's ever gripped me before. He bit down on my neck, and I screamed, "Edward!"

All of my senses were blurred until I could grasp the fact I was sweaty, covered in feathers, and Edward was staring down at my heaving breasts.

"That was," I tried to describe it. There weren't any words. "Beyond amazing."

His hand brushed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured, and started to drift off to sleep.

I truly did love my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So, wow... I'm bringing you a chapter that makes no sense whatsoever, but I think it does. Sorry about the length.  
DOES ANYONE NEED ANY CLARIFICATION ON ANY CONFUSION? If so, leave what you need to be clarified.  
Thanks.**_

**Alice's Pov.**

"Em!" I half shouted-half whispered across the living room. He turned his head towards me and smiled. "Got it!" He half-whispered back.

I tiptoed in front of him, and up the stairs as he followed. "Get the camera ready," I chuckled, and slowly started to open the door. When it was fully open, the flash went off, and Bella and Edward both jumped up.

"Goooooooood Morning Seattle!" Emmett boomed, and then made kissing sounds while holding an air person.

"WHAT THE HELL!?'" Bella shouted as she pulled the sheet up. Edward scrambled to cover her as well. Emmett and I broke into a fit of laughter.

All of a sudden, a torn up pillow came flying directly at Emmett, and some of the feathers fell on me.

"Ew, sex pillow feathers!" Emmett screamed like a girl and ran.

I wasn't far behind.

Say hello to the new Christmas card.

Epov-

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked Bella as she hid under the covers.

"No," She mumbled, and then sighed.

I pulled the sheet down enough so that I could see her face, and I stroked her cheek.

"It's Emmett and Alice," I reassured her. "What's the worst they could do?"

"Thats the problem," She mumbled, and rested her head on my chest. "Do you know what they're capable of?"

"And that phases us why?" I raised an eyebrow, and she groaned and got up.

"Because," She raised the eyebrow this time. "They're apart of your family, and you have the least mischievous gland out of everyone. And what Alice will do for clothing."

I pulled her back. "And?"

She pulled away again, and walked into the bathroom adorning the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

I got up, and ran to the bathroom. "Not without me."

_**-----**_

My face was bleak as she picked her purse up. "You really have to go?"

"Yeah," She sighed, and grabbed the door handle. "I'll see you later." And with that, she was out of the door. And there went my day.

I probably had a stupid pout on my face while I was looking for something to do.

Drinking wasn't an option, I had Bella.

So, what to do?

Bpov---

Publisher mumbo jumbo, and even more publisher mumbo jumbo.

I could've been doing better things right now. For example, Edward.

But I was listening to my publisher and editor complaining about not having any material from me in six months.

"We need something, Isabella," My publisher chastised me, and my editor nodded. "How long do you think your second book will stay on the charts?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, and glared. "If you're so eager for me to write something, why don't you actually pay me before hand for once?"

Both men laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"Your fired, then," I spat. "I'll buy the rights to my first two books back, and cancel the movie."

"You wouldn't dare," My publisher shouted, and pounded his fists on his desks. "You'll be ruined without us, Bella. You'll never be able to be bigger then you are."

I grabbed my stuff and smirked. "Wait and see, gentlemen, wait and see."

Epov--

I didn't know what to do.

Halo had gotten boring after I killed everyone in online play.

My mind began to stray as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, and stared at the pricless painting I had on the wall.

"Hi," She sighed. "Can I show you what I've written?"

"Yeah," I ran my fingers through my hair. "When are you getting here?"

"Right now," I felt two hands slide over my chest, and I pulled her to me.

"Well, hello there, love," She smiled at my comment and handed me her laptop.

I sat down as she sat next to me. Opening up the laptop, which was already on, I clicked the file and opened it.

I was engrossed.

She had made her characters seem so much like us, yet so less ignorant and stupid.

My head turned toward hers, but my eyes were still focused on the screen.

When I was done, I looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?"

She blushed and looked away. "Because, I didn't know how you'd react."

"You were worried about that?"

"Yes."

"Okay," my eyes drifted to the coffee table with the laptop on it in front of me.

Something was missing.

"Add dialog," I murmured, and pulled her to me. "Explain why he's so sensitive about giving in. Why he's such a prick when it comes to her."

She laughed. "What? Like you?"

I grimaced. "Sure. I'm not such a prick any-"

"EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!" The persistent banging and the measly noised voice only meant one thing.

Bella and I both faced each other.

"Tanya."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM SORRY! D: I didn't expect things to take this turn, or make this take so long to get out. Various things have affected this, and well, thats not excuse. Thanks. And what do you want to happen at dinner? R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you going to get that?" She nudged me and lifted her eyebrows.

"Maybe," I looked at her wide eyed. "You go get it." In reality, I was deathly afraid of anything to do with Tanya.

"Fine," She sighed. "You owe me."

To my surprise, she took a deep breath as I covered my eyes. I cringed in waiting for the door to bust open and a terrorizing blond to trample me. But I realized the computer had been on. The video was of Tanya and I from years back, when Emmett threw me into the closet and she was banging on the door screaming I love you. I closed the window, but not the laptop.

How ironic.

The door was knocked on for real this time, and I covered my eyes in anticipation again.

And then, Bella started to laugh as the door opened.

"Hey Carlisle! Hi Esme!"

I moved my hands from my face as I saw my parents hugging Bella. What in the world were they doing here? They were supposed to be back home in Chicago.

"Hey," I shook my head as I walked towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about you and Bella," My mother raised her eyebrow and hugged me. "I can't believe it took you that long to do it. And besides, can't we visit our son?"

"Leave the boy some slack," My father laughed, and patted me on the back. "He had to figure out if he was any good before he wanted to tackle Be- Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shush, Darling," My mother squeezed my father's face and moved to the couch. It was always a fun day with my parents.

My mother took a close look at the open laptop on the table. "What's this? And ooh, why is it so... sexual?"

Bella flushed red as I closed the computer. I could only assume that it was the very detailed sex scene she read. And that was not any good.

"And thats also what I came to talk to you about," My mother picked up Bella's T-shirt from the floor, made a face, and dropped it again. "You two need to have safe sex. And that means condoms for both-"

"Mother," I practically growled. She was not going to have the sex talk with me at the age of 23, no way. "We're old enough already. We know what prot-"

"You can't be too safe," She chastised me further, and my father put his face in his hands. Bella was flushed red, and my cheeks probably had a pink tint to them.

"Can we please stop this conversation?" Bella struggled to get out. "This is clearly making everyone uncomfortable."

"I agree," Carlisle said with a sigh of relief. "Darling, lets do something." I loved my father for many reasons, and this was one.

"Oh, fine," My mother sighed in defeat. "You two must join us for dinner tonight. La Bella Italia, at eight." I mentally had a scoreboard in my head. So far, I was winning the game of defeating embarrassment. I had bella on my side.

She got up from the couch and kissed Bella and I's cheek. "At eight!"

And with that, she left.

I did a mental victory cheer in my head.

Bella was flushed red as she shyly shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. What was she so embarrassed about?

"Bella Italia," She mumbled, and looked up, smiling. "Remember last night?"

I smirked, and pulled her to me. "Do I? I think I need a reminder."

And a reminder was what I got.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the end.**

_"I love you, Bella," Edward murmured as he grazed my breast with his cheek._

_The dinner with his parents went flawlessly, and luckily without incident. _

_Right now, though, I wanted to focus on Edward starting to unbutton the last remaining button on my blouse with his teeth._

_Damn, it felt so good._

_His teeth lingered on the only button left on my blouse, which happened to be in between the girls._

_He quickly snapped it off and attached his mouth to my breast._

_I started to pant._

_"God damn," It felt like I had ran five miles, and he hadn't even taken our pants off yet._

"You're getting a bit too imaginative, Bella."

"No, I'm not," I opened my eyes as I stared across to my fabulous husband.

"No, we were merely making up a story, or you can call it discussing, what it would've been like if we were naive and stupid enough not to notice that we love each other," He grabbed my hadn and started to rub circles into it. "We should've put this on paper. It could've been your first romance novel."

He smirked at me and I smirked back.

I wasn't as naive as I depicted myself in our fantasy. Neither of us were.

When I actually _did _stumble into his life, I was confident enough to not be ignorant to him. And it turned out in our favor. Tanya left him as James left me.

So far, Edward and I had a great five year run.

"We wouldn't want me to make a romance novel, would we?" I kissed the back of his hand and laughed. "I would say that sex scene was very detailed, especially the one you told, in my point of view. Your pretty good with it. And that last chapter, what was that? Esme doesn't sound like that at all, actually. And you made me sound like a woman prick."

We both laughed.

"No, that would be the end of the world. And the sex scene was. I did a great job at your point of view if I may so so myself," It was his turn to kiss my hand. "I'd say you were good at my point of view, but it was a bit tweaked. You know that I love my mom more then anything, besides you of course, but I wanted to see what it would be like with a different kind of parent."

"Ah," My generic reply was rewarded by him switched sides and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I still don't feel it's finished. I'm going to finish it. Hand me the napkin."

"Okay," One of his hands left my waist as he grabbed the napkin. He quickly put it back into place and rested his head on my shoulder. "I have a feeling we're going to skip a bit, but we need a happy ending. We did have one, after all."

I turned and pecked him lightly on the lips. The pecking turned into heavy making out and light-headed-ness. We broke apart as I turned to my napkin.

"No more of that right now," Catching my breath, I grabbed a pen from my bag. "So, how do we end this?"

"Thats easy," He murmured into my ear. "I love my best friend."

_"You're kidding me, right?"_

_Three months and a few hours later, I was ready._

_Some people may say it was a fast move to be married three months after someone tells you they love you, but I had loved him for five years, and he had loved me._

_I was ready to get this done._

_The wedding march began to sound as my father dried his tears and looped my arm with his._

_"You look great, kiddo."_

_"Thanks, dad."_

_I was the blushing bride, in white and with something new, something old, and something blue._

_My smile began to grow as we turned the corner and my fiancee came into view._

_Husband soon._

_He would be my husband very soon._

_I would be his wife._

_Soon enough, my father kissed my on the cheek as I was passed to Edward._

_I was lost in the green orbs that had always captivated me, and always would._

_I was happy._

_"I do," I murmured at the end when I needed to._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Edward lightly kissed me on the lips and hugged me with all my might._

_"I love you, my best friend."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes. _

_"I love you, too, my best friend."_

I leaned into Edward as I sighed, satisfied with my work.

"This is true," I turned to face him. "I do love my best friend."

"As well as I," He smirked as he leaned in. "I love you too damn much, best friend."

**The End.**

**-If your confused, just ask.**

**Thank you guys, so much.**


End file.
